Two Drifters Off to See the World
by Carolyn-NYC
Summary: Dan and Blair navigate their new romantic relationship and all the bumps in the road they encounter. With all the problems they face they always remember that they're "after the same rainbow's end." Fluffy/Romantic/Drama/Angst Everything I Love. R&R!
1. Anticipation is Key

**A/N: Don't own anything. If I did Dair would get married ASAP!  
><strong>

Dan allowed Blair to step into the elevator first. To say the air in there was awkward would be an understatement. After what was probably the most nerve racking and unsatisfying sex of both their young lives that occurred not thirty minutes before, they weren't meeting each other's eyes. 'I am going to kill Nate for suggesting we go to a hotel…it just added more pressure to an already frazzling situation…' Dan thought bitterly. Finally fed up with the awkward silence Dan reached out and hit the emergency stop button.

Blair's eye shot up in question when she felt the elevator jolt to a halt. Dan turned towards her, willing her to say something, but she was avoiding his probing gaze, so he broke the silence, "Blair we need to talk about it…I am the first one to say that it isn't going to be a pleasant conversation, especially for me…but we still need to talk about this before it turns into a bigger problem than it has to be."

Blair's eyes finally fell upon Dan's when he reached out and grabbed her hands, which she was ringing unknowingly. He stroked them a bit and waited patiently for her reply. Blair exhaled loudly and began, "I just don't know how to start this type of conversation…I have never been in this type of situation before."

Dan smile despite the situation and replied, "Well, you can start by just being honest…I promise I won't take anything you say to heart…besides –you have never been afraid to hurt my feelings before. No need to mind them now." Dan tried to joke but he noticed it was a mistake when he saw Blair tense up and remove her hands from his, beginning to pace.

Dan took a step towards the wall and leaned sideways on it, running his hands down his face. He heard Blair exhale and take a step towards him. He took a sideways glance towards her and noticed she was opening and closing her mouth lamely, as if trying to find the right word to begin with but failing to produce one. After what seemed like an eternity to him Blair said, "Well, when I said 'Wow' afterwards I didn't mean 'Wow' in the amazing sense…I meant 'wow that was terrible…'"

"Jeez…I know I said don't spare my feelings but really? You couldn't find a softer word with a negative connotation other than 'terrible?'" Dan said feeling his ego deflating more and more by the minute. Even if he already knew she how she was feeling, because he agreed with the 'terribleness' of the sexual encounter…it still hurt.

"Dan…I just want to be honest with you. I don't know how to say it without hurting your feelings. I mean…I don't know what I was expecting. But I thought it would have been better than what just happened. But then we have to take into account that it has been a long time for you…so I guess I understand how your performance would have been jilted. SO…"

"OH, so you are blaming this all on me, huh? Well I have to tell you Waldorf…you weren't really at your best as well. It takes two to tango well…and you missed a couple pretty important steps yourself." Dan bit off, scoffing.

"I…umm…you're kidding right? I mean, it's been what a year? I find it hard to believe any sex that you would have wouldn't be amazing after a dry spell that long." Blair responded harshly but quickly amended, "But I understand."

"Blair! Are you kidding me? Think about this. You came by today practically naked and pretty much snapped your fingers demanding sex. I mean you added20 times more pressure on me that I was already putting on myself to perform well…not to mention the hotel room…I mean c'mon. It was so forced. I need more. I truly think sex should come naturally out of a certain moment. Not demanded…well at least not demanded until later on after our sex life has had a healthy shelf life." Dan said trying to explain his feelings.

"Seriously Humphrey? I was trying to turn you on and give myself to you…and you are yelling at me for it? Well, how pray tell would you suggest we go about sex from now on Dan? With candles, strawberries, and Coldplay in the background? Please." Blair bit back.

Dan looked at her eyes sincerely and Blair softened a little. "Blair I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you for that. I honestly did enjoy the fact that you showed up at my doorstep like that. Let's just say it was a dream come true…because I have had that type of dream about you." Blair lowered her face hiding a self-satisfied smirk. Dan continued, "But honestly, I can't tell you how I envisioned our first time going. I do know that it wouldn't have been in a hotel room…in the middle of the day. It probably would have been after a dinner date…or after curling up on my couch after a movie. It would have happened where we looked into each other's eyes and just knew that this is the moment. And we would have taken it slow…would it have been perfect no…but it would have been beautiful and meaningful. Because honestly Blair…that is what this relationship is too me. It is about so much more than just sex. "Dan lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes and saw she was tearing up a little. "You mean so much more to me. I don't want to just have sex with you Blair. I want to make love to you…I want everything with you."

That did it for Blair. A tear rolled down her cheek which Dan promptly wiped away, "Dan…I want that too. That would have been perfect. If only I wasn't so impetuous maybe we could have done it that way…its just sex is usually such a big deal to guys and I thought you would want it so bad with all the time…"

Dan silenced her with his lips. Blair kissed him back with fervor. They leaned their foreheads up against one another and took a couple breaths. "Who says that it still can't happen that way?" Dan said softy and kissing her sweetly again.

Blair pulled back and looked at Dan with her eyebrow raised, "And how could we do that when we have already done it, Dan?"

Dan smiled and said, "Well technically yes…we have slept together already. But I think we have the chance to wipe the slate clean here since it was less the stellar for both of us."

"I'm intrigued continue…"Blair said.

"Well, let's just say this time we just spent together was practice or a horrible nightmare that never happened." They both chuckled at this. "And let's just go with the flow. And let it happen naturally this time…I don't need any seduction techniques Blair, or over the top hotel rooms. I am so turned on by everything about you – nothing you can do can make me any more aroused by you. So let's just be ourselves and when the time comes…we will both know it. I am pretty certain it is going to be great."

Blair balked for a second… "But what if it isn't, what if we find out we are better off just being frie…"

Dan kissed her hard this time cutting her words off. Blair wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and he buried his in her hair. Dan ran his tongue across her lips which she granted entrance to immediately. After another moment of that heart stopping kiss Dan pulled back and Blair chaste her mouth cutely. "Do you kiss your friends like that?"

Blair opened her eyes and cleared her throat before responding huskily. "No…"

"And am I right to assume that kiss got your blood flowing to the right places as it did with me?" Dan said smiling.

Blair smirked back and said, "You are correct in your assumption."

"We aren't just friends Blair. And I know if we just let the physical stuff take a natural progression rather than a forced one…it will be earthshattering. I just know it…" Dan said bringing her back into his arms.

Blair leaned her head against his chest breathing in his typical scent and feeling automatically at ease. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and felt everything he saw in her. Beauty, love, and strength. It took her breath away. "Okay, Humphrey…let's leave it up to nature."

"Wow, Blair Waldorf agreeing with me…someone call 911." Dan joked smirking.

"Don't get used to it." Blair said slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Blair…" Dan said with a rough voice staring intensely into her eyes.

"Yes…" Blair replied feeling her heart race at the way he was looking at her.

"I am going to tell you something and I don't want you to think I am saying it because I expect anything in return. I just want to say it…" Dan started.

"Dan..."

"I know you probably already know but I need to tell you because it has been trying to pass my lips ever since that kiss in the loft when you said your heart was mine…" Dan said ignoring her protests of him continuing.

"Dan…"

"I love you." Dan said simply keeping his gaze locked on her eyes.

Blair pretty much already knew how he felt but hearing him say it to her in such a certain tone…and not expecting anything else made her respond in a whispered breath with an, "God, I love you too…"

Dan beamed and knew she was telling the truth. He brought her lips to his again and gave her a long, sensual, and sexy kiss, leaving her wanting more yet again. After another moment or so her pulled her into a hug and restarted the elevator and whispered into her ear, "I was always hoping you did."

Blair smiled into his chest. When they reached the ground floor she interlaced her fingers in his and they ventured out into the city together. He dropped her off at her place giving her a couple more long and slow kisses goodnight – kisses that promised something groundbreaking was coming. Kisses that made her see…that maybe waiting wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…maybe it would only make everything she wanted with Dan much more special. Maybe it would make it into making love…rather than having sex. And that was something she wanted with him. And yes, she was willing to wait for that.


	2. My Huckleberry Friend

**A/N: Here is my second story. This story is going include A LOT of fluff/romance and also angst and drama…because I am a sucker for both. I know you guys might think I am taking on too much-but I have about 4 chapters already written for this one and my other story…so please enjoy. Please also review. The more reviews I get…the quicker I'll update ;) Yes I am using bribery. HAHA…There is a part of this chapter that is based on speculation/pictures of future episodes. This story isn't going to include a lot of specs…just this chapter really. I just had to write the scene in the way I envisioned it going. I hope you guys don't hate it.**

Blair awoke the next morning to the feel of rough yet soft hands running through her hair down to her shoulder then back again and a soft, melodiously smooth singing voice. "Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday. Oh dream maker…you heart breaker. Wherever you're going I'm going your way…"

Blair was already awake, and she had a feeling Dan knew this because she couldn't hide her grin anymore, but she kept her eyes closed because c'mon, how many times would a girl be serenaded in her life?

Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel Dan smirking, but he continued with the song even though he probably knew she was awake-which made her lips twitch into a bigger smile, "Two drifters off to see the world." At this Dan's hands found her cheek and cupped if affectionately. "There's such a lot of world to see…"

Blair could feel Dan's breath on her lips and she had to steel herself to keep herself still and not close the distant between them to capture his lips, because the next and final part of the song was her favorite, and somehow Dan knew it as well, because his voice became so rich with emotion and love Blair gasped audibly. "We're after the same rainbows end. Waiting round the bend. My huckleberry friend…Moon River and…me."

As Dan finished the last note in a whisper on Blair's lips she smiled into his feather light kiss and brought her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly, sexily for a while before the need for air made them pull apart. They gazed into each other's eyes and Blair felt like she was on top of the world. Dan broke the silence first with a breathy, "Good morning, beautiful." Dan finished with the famous Humphrey grin.

Blair beamed back and thought 'God that grin should be illegal.' Blair remembered herself and responded, "Being serenaded awake with one of my all-time favorite songs and then kissed like that? I'd actually have to say great morning actually."

Dan laughed and said, "Fair enough, great morning." Dan kissed her sweetly and pulled away enough to give Blair room to sit up.

The comforter fell around her waist as Blair leaned back against the headboard of her bed and stretched her arms above herself craning her neck from side to side to work out some stiffness. Dan gaped at her with his mouth open dumbly to which Blair giggled, "Trying to catch some flies there, Humphrey?"

Dan shook his head back and forth and gave her a smile, "Sorry…it's just…just that…umm…do you always sleep in that kind of attire?"

Blair looked down at herself to remember what she went to bed in. It was her pale pink silk nighty that left very little to the imagination. Blair grinned back cheekily and said, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Blair brought her hands up to Dan's face and gave him a big sloppy wet kiss on his mouth and pulled back. "So, not that I am not extremely pleased with this surprise of you waking me up this morning, I am wondering where this is going?"

Dan smiled and stood up in front of her. "Well, there are more surprises on the way so what I need for you to do right now is get up, and do your normal morning routine to make yourself into the incredibly gorgeous and sexy self you usually are. But with one catch…"

Blair's eyebrows raised waiting for him to continue. "I need you to put on your most lovely gown in your wardrobe." Dan finished with a big grin plastered on his face.

Blair's eyebrows rose trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve she questioned, "Gown? Why would I need to put on a gown…it's nine o'clock in the morning? Where are we going that I need to put on formal couture?"

Dan shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. Now get dressed." Dan started to turn away but Blair pulled his arm back.

"Humphrey, you are wearing nothing even close to be considered anywhere near formal…"

"Blair…do you trust me?" Dan said grasping her hand.

"Yes…but..."

"Then just please…I promise…you'll enjoy this." Dan said with a wink and a kiss to her hand. "Take your time…I'll be downstairs with coffee and breakfast when you are done."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay Humphrey. You forced me to dress up in the most elegant gown I could find and you brought me too…the stairs of the Met? I am starting to think that this was just an experiment of yours to see how much you could get me to do now that we are dating…" Blair said literally being dragged up the stairs by Dan.

"Blair… come on. You really think that I would do something like that?" Dan said stopping on the same stair Blair used to 'own' and spinning around towards her to find Blair with an eyebrow quirked. "Come on! I wouldn't do that and you know it!"

Blair smiled and conceded with an, "Okay okay. Maybe it would just be me who would do that…but I mean it wouldn't be like I don't deserve it. I mean with everything I put you through during all the years I've known you…" Blair finished and looked down at her feet.

Dan lifted her chin so they could look into each other's eyes and said, "Hey…that is all forgiven now. Past is the past…and actually that is a pretty good segway to explain what the hell we are doing here."

Blair smiled and said, "Finally…please enlighten me."

Dan beamed and started his spiel, "Well…it occurred to me that we never truly celebrated your annulment. We just let it pass by without even a thought…"

"That's not entirely true we did…"Blair tried to cut him off to explain how they had sex to celebrate it but Dan was quick to silence her.

"Nope…remember that was just a bad dream…right Blair?" Dan said with a wink.

Blair smirked and nodded, "Right. Sorry go on…"

"So…I know that you are mostly happy to be free of your princess duties, but I do know you well enough to know that a part of you is sad that you are losing your title." Dan stopped to see Blair's reaction to this.

Blair stood motionless for a second and then nodded slowly, "You do know me well…but it is only a small part." Blair added quickly trying to justify this because she had no idea where Dan was going with this…if it was going to start an argument or not.

"I do." Dan smiled. "So I wanted to remind you, that even though you aren't a princess anymore- you will always be Queen B." Dan reached inside his coat and brought out the most beautiful silver tiara Blair had seen.

Blair gasped looking from the tiara to Dan eyes. "Humphrey…" She whispered.

Dan started to ramble because he didn't know how to take Blair's reaction, "I know that it doesn't have real diamonds or cost more than my apartment building but I wanted to give you something special-to show you how much you mean to me…I am not an expert in choosing diadems but I thought this one was pretty and-"

Blair cut him off with a kiss, pulling him in by his lapels. She pulled back a moment later and saw Dan's eyes still closed, "It's perfect, Dan. I absolutely love it…"

Dan opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, put it on. Let's see how it looks, my queen." Dan said handing her the tiara while bowing emphatically.

Blair took the tiara from Dan with a giddy grin and placed it on her head, positioning it the best she could so it was in the correct spot on her head. "Well…" Blair gestured with her arms, "How do I look?"

Dan smiled brightly down at Blair and said, "You look perfect." They shared a look that spoke volumes between the two of them and Blair couldn't think of anything else but his lips on hers so she grabbed his lapels for a second time and crashed his lips onto hers.

Dan kept his hands at his sides because he was shocked at the kiss and when he was about to bring his arms around her and deepen the kiss Blair pulled back and said, "Daniel Humphrey, where have you been hiding all my life with all these romantic gestures?"

Dan smiled and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it, "Doesn't matter where I have been…what matters now is where _we_ both are...together."

Blair blushed and responded with, "I think I am going to love that you are a writer sometimes."

Dan laughed a hearty laugh and said, "And other times?"

Blair smirked, "I am going to probably want to stab you with a fork."

Dan and Blair both giggled at that. Dan then bowed again with her hand still in his and kissed it sweetly again and stood at attention in front of her, "Well, your majesty the day is yours, as am I…Where pray tell would you like to venture to in this vast city of yours?"

Blair thoughtfully brought her free hand up to her chin to make a pondering face and said, "I'd like to venture out to the boroughs on this beautiful sunny day."

Dan smiled and looped her arm through his, "Ah…excellent idea. Any particular borough in mind?"

"Oh, Brooklyn of course. The DUMBO area…I know this quaint little spot that shows only the best movies and serves the most delicious teas." Blair said smiling and leaning into Dan's arm, grasping it with both of her hands.

"Oh…yes. Well, then your carriage awaits, your highness." Dan said maneuvering her down the stairs.

Once they hit the sidewalk Blair said lowly and seductively into Dan's ear, "Oh and I think I know one other thing I'd like to do once we get to our destination."

Dan groaned at the feeling her breath stirred in him, "We'll see…but I am not sure if any of your other subjects are there at the moment…"

Blair smiled and said, "Okay…we'll see." Blair stopped them for a second making Dan turn around to her questioningly. "Dan…this was…it just…I loved it. And I love you so much. You are honestly such an amazing man. And I know you might be thinking that waiting for…you know…might make me a bit frustrated…but honestly I am actually happy about it. Because when I got home yesterday night I realized that I want everything you want as well. I want everything with you. And I know that waiting will make it more special…like instead of having sex or scratching an itch it will be...meaningful. And I am willing to wait for that…so I just want to clarify that I was only half serious just now you know...with my suggestive whisper."

Dan smiled and pulled her close. "I love you too, Blair. And I know. And believe me when I tell you that…if there is nobody home at the loft…I am going to pray that the waiting period is over because that silk nighty thing you were wearing this morning...jeez it is still driving me crazy."

Blair laughed and hugged him back tightly. They pulled back at the same time and Blair looped her arm through Dan's again. Then they began briskly walking down the street to the corner to catch a cab.

**Please REVIEW! Tell me if you hated it or loved it! Next chapter: Dair's first Van Der Humphrey brunch. A LOT of drama and hilarity included!**


	3. Brunch Bunch

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I rewrote it a couple of times...then had my friend GlamourGirl beta it for me (thank you so much). I hope you guys like this. There are some moments of comedy, drama, angst, and romance. It is everything I love rolled up into one! Review and let me know what you think...if I should continue or not...I haven't gotten that much of a response to this story ****as my others ones...so I don't know if I should continue it. Let me know in your reviews if you think I am wasting time and should focus more on my other story. Thanks! xx**

Dan had to bite down on his lip so he wouldn't laugh out loud at the fidgety nervous behavior Blair was exhibiting whilst she sat next to him in her town car. She was bouncing her stocking clad leg up and down and biting down on her impeccably (not for long if she continued) polished nail. Blair Waldorf was actually biting her nails because of him…Dan smiled at this fact a bit, admittedly a bit proud that he could reduce the great Blair Waldorf to a nervous wreck.

"Blair…" Dan said soothingly, grabbed her hand from her mouth and entwined their fingers together, then kissed it for good measure. "Just breathe…"

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Well…at least you didn't say 'Calm down.' Just a tip Humphrey, never ever tell a girl to calm down, especially Blair Waldorf."

Dan laughed, dropped her hand, and brought his arm around her and squeezed her into his side. "There is nothing for you to be worried about…it is just my family…who you already know and love you."

Blair let out a huff pushed herself away from him and shook her head fervently, "Noooo…they don't know me…they know Blair Waldorf: Serena's Best Friend, or Blair Waldorf: Chuck's great love…" Dan scoffed at this. "Or…even Blair Waldorf: Nate's future wife, or my absolute favorite Blair Waldorf: person who tortured you and Jenny at Constance…but they do not in any way shape or form do they know Blair Waldorf: Dan's girlfriend."

Dan kissed her cheek. "You are more than just my girlfriend…"

Blair raised her eyebrows and asked with a flirty inflection, whilst batting her eyelashes, "Oh really? Than what am I to you, Dan?"

Dan looked into her eyes deeply and answered seriously, "The girl I am absolutely, one hundred percent, fully, truly ass backwards in love with…"

Blair smiled, rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up and kiss me, Humphrey."

Dan laughed and obliged her request a moment later. Things were getting a bit heated a bit later with Blair even lifting herself onto his lap, straddling him and whispering into his ear seductively, "How about we blow off your family and spend our Sunday morning in a more interesting position? I'd say this one would prove to be very fun…" Blair finished with a bite to his ear lobe which elicited a groan from Dan.

"You make a compelling case…but we can't. I already confirmed with them this morning. And since we are having this brunch at The Empire…sans Chuck thankfully…we really can't bail. This is their first brunch hosted away from the apartment…and they really want everyone their…to present a united front." Dan said while Blair pouted, lifted herself off his lap and adjusted her clothing back to its original and flawless position.

Blair exhaled loudly, "Fine…but I assure you…this time it wouldn't have been forgettable…" Blair said with a wink.

Dan smiled and kissed her temple. "I am sure of that fact as well…and maybe after…"

Blair laughed, "I doubt it…"

Dan frowned sheepishly and whined, "Oh come on!" Blair kissed his cheek.

"We'll see…is that better?" Blair said with a giggle.

Dan smiled and nodded. The car came to a stop and Dan grabbed Blair's hand and looked to her, "Ready?"

Blair took a much needed breath to steady herself, "As I'll ever be…there is going to be a lot of alcohol readily available right? Specifically mimosas and bloody marys?"

Dan laughed and pulled her out of the car, "Of course…wouldn't be a Humphrey brunch without them…oh and a Humphrey waffle station of course."

"Mmmhmm…" Blair said while she grasped Dan's hand tightly, and allowed him to bring her inside. "I guess you are going to teach me how to make those famous Humphrey waffles, right?"

"Why of course!" Dan said with a smile. "It is a seduction technique."

"HA! So how many girls have you taught to make waffles?" Blair questioned with a perked up eyebrow.

"None..." Dan answered her in a serious tone. "Waffle preparation is one of my techniques that I saved just for you." Dan winked at the end.

Blair laughed. "That'd better be the truth. I don't want you giving the secrets of your waffles to anyone else…"

"I promise. My waffles are yours alone." Dan said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Blair smacked his arm playfully coupled with a patented Blair Waldorf eye roll. Dan chuckled. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, hugged her close to him and pressed the up button to the elevator. "Always…"

XXXXX

About 20 minutes into the brunch, which was truly going off without a hitch so far, tragedy struck. Before then, the conversation was light and fun mostly, with some concerned questions thrown in for good measure and politeness. After Lily's "So how is your mother doing?" question coupled with Blair's concise and polite answer was when things started going downhill. It was probably because all the alcohol everyone had consumed began to kick in. Dan sighed into his omelet when his father felt the need to break the contented, light and fun air of the brunch by bringing up Jenny.

Blair gave him a rather pointed look when Rufus just had to say, "You know Jenny was going to try and come back to visit us…maybe even come to one of these brunches…but well you know…"

"Dad…please." Dan begged him to just shut up with an intense glare.

"What? Oh no…that's not what I meant…truly …Blair. What I meant by that was that she is busy with school…it has nothing to do with…well…you know." Rufus said as he tried to back track his previous statement. "Honestly, Blair…she doesn't even know you guys are dating! And I don't think she is mad about you anymore…she shouldn't be…doesn't have the right to be after what she did to Serena…"

"Dad!" Dan yelled. "Just shut up…"

Blair looked at Dan incredulously, "You haven't told Jenny that we are together?"

Dan looked back at Blair his eyes and pleaded with her to understand as he whispered, "Blair…listen I'll explain everything later…when we are alone…just please…can we shelf this argument for now?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at him but conceded, nodded but whispered back to him, "You'd better have a good explanation…or no more waffles for you…ever…" Blair said the last part with a bit of a giggle, as she felt the effects of her own mimosa work its way into her veins.

Serena piped up, after she overheard this exchange, "Oh god…do you call…refer to when you guys…oh god…WAFFLES?" Serena cried.

Blair shot Serena a pitiful look, "Serena…" She said softly…knowing that Dan and her wasn't exactly the easiest topic for her to deal with.

"No Blair…Jesus. I just can't do this. I know I said I'd be okay with this…but hearing…knowing that you guys are actually having sex…I can't." Serena said while she shook her head.

Rufus and Lily's head shot up when they heard the word sex. Rufus said, making Dan and Blair cringe at the same time, "You guys are being safe right? I mean…I know you both don't-"

"DAD!" Dan screamed and that shut his Father right up.

"Serena…" Blair said as she tried to get her friends attention. "We actually aren't having sex…I mean we tried once…but it was a disaster…and we decided to wait until we are both-"

"BLAIR!" Dan shot an incredulous look to her. "Seriously?"

Lily felt the need to interject as Dan and Blair had an argument with their eyes, "Oh Daniel, honey…you shouldn't be embarrassed…that happens to a lot of guys."

Dan's eyes darted to Lily in a dangerous way which effectively shut her up as well. And then, someone else made their presence known. "Well, that has never happened to me, but I am sure Blair knows that herself."

Everyone's heads turned back toward Chuck who smirked at Dan and Blair (Dan in particular) in a self-satisfied way. Dan narrowed his eyes and felt a type of anger toward him that he never felt before. Blair grabbed his hand under the table to settle him, but he shook it off, and looked at her with an angry and disappointed expression on his face. Blair looked back apologetically and spoke to Chuck, but never took her eyes off Dan, "Dan doesn't have that problem. But I can tell you that I am looking forward to making love to him again more than I have ever have with anyone else…ever." Blair smiled wide at the end.

Serena felt the need to again break Dan and Blair out of their reverie again, while Chuck scoffed, "Making love? You guys are in love now?"

Blair looked back at Serena, while Chuck perked his ears up to hear her answer. Blair grasped Dan's hand more firmly in her own, as if he gave her more strength, by just being there with her. She took a breath and answered her friend honestly, not caring if it hurt her, "Yes…I do. I love him Serena…and I am truly sorry that we both finding ourselves loving the same man…again. But I am not sorry for loving him…Dan is…he really is…"

Serena's eyes started tearing up, while Chuck walked away to his room, slamming his door hard in anger. "Just don't finish that Blair…I need…I can't be here…"

"Serena…" Blair pleaded and got up to cut her off from the elevator.

"Just give me some time, Blair…I need time to digest all of this…" Serena said while she side-stepped her friend and called the lift. Blair looked at her sadly, while tears started to form in her eyes, as she watched her best friend in the world board the elevator and leave her standing there alone without even another glance.

Rufus tried to cut the tension by saying, "Well…who is ready for another waffle?"

Dan shot a look of anger back at him before he went over to Blair and tentatively touched her shoulder. He was trying to gauge if she wanted his touch or not. Blair turned around and melted into his arms, while she cried openly into his chest. Dan wrapped his arms around her tight and whispered, "It's going to be alright…I've got you…"

Blair cried on his shirt for a bit and said, "Can we please leave now? I told you this was going to be a disaster…you should know by now I am always right…"

Dan smiled sadly and nodded. "I know…I'll never question your wisdom again, Waldorf." He brought her into his arms and turned to Rufus and Lily. "Thanks for an… interesting brunch. We are going to head out…"

"I am sorry, Daniel." Lily said lowly, sorrowfully.

"Yeah…I didn't mean for this to happen son…" Rufus said adding to Lily's apology.

Blair chose that moment to speak up, "Please…it's not your fault. I had a good time…apart from the last 15 minutes." Blair untangled himself from Dan's embrace and went over to give them both a hug, which they returned with fervor.

Dan went over to do the same and winced when he heard Blair whisper to Lily lowly, so he wouldn't hear, but he did all the same, "Can you make sure Chuck is okay?" Lily nodded back before she went to Dan to give him a big motherly hug.

After Lily released him, Dan grabbed Blair's hand, without looking into her eyes because he feared that he might give away his anger and jealously towards her concern for Chuck, and brought them to the elevator.

Blair broke the silence once they stepped into it, "So you won't be able to show me your waffle seduction technique today, huh?"

Dan laughed despite himself and said, "No…no I guess not."

_**There you go...hope you like it...let me know what you think by pressing the review button-even if you hated it. **_**_I want to know if I should continue this..._**


End file.
